Forgotten
by Shadow-Of-Pain-And-Sorrow
Summary: Suck at summeries! Anyway, a girl coincidently meets up with the Inugang and starts traveling with them...What is Sesshy's connection with this girl? Does Naraku have a new enemy that wishes for the most painful death for him possible? R&R! First fanfic.
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic. Actions and stuff like that will be put in stars or dashes. Words in italics will be for thoughts and flashbacks. Bolded words will be author's notes and the disclaimer…if I choose to put one that chapter. evil laughter **

**One thing I really don't understand is why do you put a disclaimer? It's not like you own he/she anyway. Unless you're talking about yourself, your property or your o.c. (original character). I'll put some sort of demented disclaimer for the fun of it though.**

**Disclaimer: I o…sees lawyer of Rumiko Takahashi appear out of nowhere…sweat drop I mean... um. .I don't own Inuyasha or any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi… or any of the settings… sighs**

Prologue:

About 65 years ago in the feudal era (**a/n that would mean if you were in the present, it would be about 565 years ago.)**, there was a girl named Mikomi. Her eyes and hair colour changed according to her mood, which controls her power. She was always outside looking at clouds, daydreaming and let the world around her pass by.

She felt really different from everyone else. She'd seen half-demons, or as they would call them, half-breeds, been beaten up by humans and demons alike. She felt sorry for them but she kept her mouth shut because she knew her parents would be really upset if she got into fights. She had no resemblance whatsoever with her parents, grandparents or any of her relatives. Her mother had thin, short blond hair and grey eyes and her father had black hair and black eyes. She didn't care. She was an only child.

After a few years, her parents died. Their last words were-"we're sorry we kept this from you but, you're adopted."-and they died after that sentence. She was the only one that knew other than her parents she assumed. They had suddenly fallen ill and collapsed a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Watch out!" A flash of silver, white and red caught her eyes. She turned only to see a beam of light coming to her. The flash was beside her. The light was here and the flash collapsed. She blacked out. _

_End flashback_

She opened her eyes to find herself under a white roof.

**How'd ya like it? I kno I suck at story writing although my plots are usually ok. The flashback was about 48 years ago in the feudal era. Please R&R!**


	2. Where The Hell Am I?

**I deleted the second chapter so I apologize and here is the new chapter 2.**

**The girl is temporarily being called She.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**I'm gonna make this chapter shorter than it used to be so…sorry about any confusion.**

* * *

She woke up and looked around. Everything was white and smelled like medicinal herbs or something like that. Groggily, she looked at herself and she saw that she was wearing stuff that looked like it came from somewhere else. She was wearing a belt that was translucent silver. A pink-tinted grey jewel rested in its place on the middle front. A white, feathery wing was on both sides of the jewel. Pieces of cut jewels rested on the top right and left of the jewel. The pieces were variously coloured, but all of them were somewhat clouded with darkness. Four swords with sheaths lay on her left side. One had a translucent grey sheath with a deep red hilt. One had a translucent red sheath with a white hilt and carved onto the sheath was the character 'ai' (love). The last two had connected sheaths but they were separate as swords. One sheath was translucent and the other was dark grey. The hilt of the sword in the translucent sheath was white and the other was black. Around her head was an object similar to the belt except smaller and there were no swords tied to it.

"Oh! I see that you're awake! I'll call the doctor." Said a girl with a nametag that said 'Emily. Nurse' on it.

-2 minutes later-

"Hi! I'm going to ask you a few questions to see if your brain is damaged and so we know a bit more about you." A man said after he walked in and sat down beside the bed.

"Ok. What season is it?"

"Spring." She replied.

"Good. Now follow the light with your eyes."

-15 seconds of light following later –

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't have any." She said with somewhat of an edge to her voice.

"Hmm. Ok. Now can you tell me your name, age and past."

"…I…don't…know." She said. Some part of her seemed to be gone and all she knew was that it hurt to try to remember and there was someone, something out there that was laughing at her and She needed to do something.

"I think we'll stop for today." The doctor said uneasily. She gave him shivers although he knew it wasn't right.

'_There's something eerie and mysterious about her…Could she be from somewhere or sometime else? Naw, that's impossible.' _The doctor thought as he walked out and faced the family that brought She in. The family's last name was Meiko. The family consisted of three and there was one child. The child was a young male that was 7. His name was Kageno although everyone called him Kage for short and because he was 'such a shadow'.

"Is she alright?" The family asked anxiously.

"She appears to know nothing of her past. She is also an orphan from what she says." The Meiko family looked at each other and nodded.

"If she wants to, we would love to adopt her."

-Meanwhile…-

'_What the hell am I doing here? Where's the girl that was there two seconds ago?' _Sesshomaru thought as he sat up and looked around. There were battle marks everywhere. The deepest and widest mark was where 'the girl' was and he was about 10 metres away from it.

_Flashback_

"_Look out!" It was too late. The blast of tainted light reached the girl and flung him 10 metres away."_

_End_

"She's no longer here. She disappeared." He whispered.

"Milord! Milord! Where are you?" came a very unpleasant squawk that came from none other than the –no offense to lovers- ugly and very green Jaken.

"Something that you can't keep up with." Sesshomaru said getting up and walking towards the sunset. He couldn't help but feel that there was a chunk of him missing. Something other than emotions that was also gone. A feeling of regret and helplessness lingered in him.

'_I must gain power. I must defeat him (whoever 'him' is). I won't ever be helpless again. Why does it seem that I was so close to finding out what you meant Father?' _Sesshomaru thought as he was walking.

_Flashback_

"_Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" (movie 3)_

_End_

'_What did you mean Father? What is the empty feeling inside me? What's this feeling of regret, helplessness and revenge doing inside my heart?' _Sesshoaru thought as Jaken is being very nosy and looking at 'his lord' with a questioning look on his face.

**

* * *

Well? How was it for a shortened and less descriptive chapter? Sorry about the mix up. Review! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! REVIEW ANYWAY! I would prefer that members login first though… And if it's you Madison, don't type a million 'ehs' in your review and you have to review or I will personally go after you and you know that I know where to get you and kill you..(lair under Markville Mall…) for all those people who have no idea whatsoever when I saw lair under Markville Mall and the 'death procedure', ignore it. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. The Adoption, Release and Leaving

**I FINALLY found spare time and brought myself to write and post the next chapter. SCHOOL IS LIVING HELL! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Je ne possède pas Inuyasha! How many languages do you want it in! **

* * *

"Milord! Where are you going?" Jaken said.

"Shut up." Was all the almighty Sesshomaru-sama said.

-Back to the hospital…-

"They said WHAT!" She screamed.

"Please calm down Miss. They only want to care for you." The doctor tried –but fails miserably- to calm She down.

"How the hell are they supposed to 'care' for me by taking over my f-ing rights?"

-5 minutes of persuading later-

"Fine. But they aren't f-ing naming me and making me follow their f-ing orders like their real children." She finally says.

'_Thank god THAT'S over. Now I just need to tell the Mieko family about her...issues…I need to go to a bar… ' _The doctor thought as he walked out the room to talk to the Mieko family about the 'issues'.

- 20 minutes of papers, signing and explaining later-

"What would you like us to register you as?" The Mieko family asked She.

"I'll think about it after I get out of this hell factory where Bitches and Bastards are born every 5 minutes." Was the reply.

-The registrations and 'rules'-

1. The legal parents/guardians may not make their adopted child do something she does not wish to do.

2. The legal parents/guardians may not restrict their adopted child in anyway.

3. The child will not be overly inappropriate within the property of the Meiko family. (**A/N The property ain't very big!)**

4. The legal parents/guardians will not act in any way unless necessary that the child is truly theirs. (**Courtesy of She and her many odd rules…)**

5. The child will be able to do what she wants and name herself legally.

6. The child will not skip school altogether.

7. After the age of 18, the child may do whatever she wants without consulting her foster parents.

(**A/N You get the point of the first couple of weird rules so I'm not continuing) **

- 2 weeks later –

"Finally, I'm outta here!" She said as she walked out the hospital with her new foster family behind her.

"When we get home we'll show you your room and we can buy you some new clothes." The mother (**A/N her name will be Joyce)** said. She (**A/N as in the one without a name)**was dressed in a regular kimono only that unlike what anyone has ever seen or worn, She's kimono was black with grey, blue and red stripes. Practically all of the Meiko family was freaked out by the eeriness of the kimono.

"Sis…er…what would you like me to call you?" Kageno asked as the family plus one got into the car. Joyce nudges Kageno in the ribs with the 'Why the hell did you bring that up!' look.

"You can think about it when you're settled in." Says Joyce sweat dropping. . '

"Neh" was the reply.

- 500 years into the past –

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are we going?" Jaken asked.

"Somewhere." Sesshomaru replied. _'Damn. Where the hell can I get power? Where did father leave the Sounga (sp?)?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walks to no-where-in-particular.

- 5 minutes of walking to nowhere-in-particular later-

'_Perhaps father left the Tetsusaiga somewhere… Why did he not leave me Tetsusaiga? I'm WAY stronger than that moronic half-breed that is unfortunately my HALF brother…Thank God he's only my half-brother…' _Sesshomaru thought as he walks randomly.

'_My lord is deep in thought…perhaps he is possessed…NO WAY! My lord is WAY too strong and cool and…perhaps I should think of the word but it starts with h and ends with ot…Why am I thinking to myself? My lord couldn't be possessed. He's just thinking evil thoughts including death thoughts for Naraku. That's it. Better act normal…he's looking at me.' _Jaken thought.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said.

"Hai" Jaken replied practically snapping into a salute.

"Take Ah-Un and rest somewhere. I have something to do."

"Yes, my lord."

**

* * *

I FINALLY updated! I had to get myself out of bed cuz my teacher was being evil and giving us essays about this book called The Giver. It's a good book but I HATE novel studies. I'm REALLY sorry to all those people out there who actually read his fanfic and hate me cuz I didn't update for so long. I'm going to see if I can give She a name in the story A.S.A.P. but not make it seem forced…that's going to be hard… ANYWAY, R&R!**


	4. The Naming

**Is it just me or is it that I have very bad grammar and I don't update often?**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha. (Or do I? -sigh- Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha.)

* * *

**

-In our wonderful (NOT!) era-

2 years of uneventful stuff has happened. Freakishly enough, She isn't in school yet, She doesn't have a name yet either and She doesn't have a birthday. They decided that the current year would be the year She turns 18. Of course that was all She's idea. She's room 'rules' haven't been set. The family has pretty much gotten used to the weirdness of She.

"We'd like to discuss some…stuff about you." said Joyce nervously. The Meiko family + 1 was sitting around the coffee table in the living room.

"What 'stuff '?" asked She.

"Stuff like your name, birthday, your room and school!" said Kageno a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay then. I'm still thinking about my name. My birthday will be…um…March 13 at 12:00 midnight. My room will be my own personal territory…"

"Territory?" Kageno asked quite stupidly.

"Yes, territory. If you have a problem with that, kozo (brat-male), go suck on a pickle. Where was I…Yes, if the kozo goes into my room without my permission, you may find him crying cuz of all the lumps on his head. No one needs to go in my room cuz I'll be doing all the cleaning and laundry and stuff in my room. Now last but definitely least, school. I'll go to school but that doesn't mean I'm going to go to all the classes, make friends, be nice and not make people cry. That pretty much means that everyone will be freaked out by me and stay away from me which is good!" She finished her big statement.

"Okay…Well, I think you should know what your high school's name is." Joyce said. She was still processing the new information into her motherly brain.

"Your high school will be Tokyo High. Of course, if you want to go to a different high school, that's fine with me. I just thought that you would want to go to one that was closest to our house. I know you're going to be 18 by your birthday and you'd be in university or wherever you choose and of course we probably wouldn't know, but I figured you might as well start high school first. And I would REALLY appreciate it if you tell us if you're moving away. You don't have to tell us where but I think I, I mean we, would like it a lot if you told us." Joyce finished.

"…Fine. I'll tell you if I'm moving. I'll go to that high school with the VERY original name." She said. She stood up, left the table and went up to her room to make a mental list of the stuff she'll need for school and other stuff.

-In the feudal era-

'_Where has my lord gone? Why did he leave me here with Ah-Un? I ALWAYS went with him. This Naraku dude has screwed up my lord's actions. My lord forgot about Rin and that doesn't happen too much. Wait…This is the anniversary of the day my lord acted…unlike himself. I'm questioning my lord again. If he knows this, he'll kill me.' _Jaken thought as he watched Rin pick flowers nearby. Ah-Un was under a tree sleeping. The little group had stopped after Rin said that she wanted to pick flowers.

"Master Jaken! Look at the pretty butterfly! It's green like you! Only that it looks a lot nicer than you!" Rin yelled from a few metres away.

"What do you mean 'nicer than me'? Stop rubbing in the fact that I'm green. I bet that that thing can't beat me!" Jaken squawked.

"No duh! It's an innocent butterfly. Stop stating the obvious Master Jaken. Where did Sesshomaru-sama go?"

"Stop calling Lord Sesshomaru that! My lord is the Lord of the Western lands! You must call him a lord!"

"Sesshomaru-sama is of more respect!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To! I'm going to get you in trouble if you say anything else!" Jaken grumbled but couldn't say any more. He valued his life after all.

-Back in the present-

It wasnow dinner in the Meiko household…Everyone was digging in. The room was small and had a small table but it was comfortable.

"Okay. I've finally decided what my name will be…" She started. The rest of the family looked up from their food and some stopped their arguments. Kageno's Grandfather was visiting them for the week…not that he won't stay longer and announce that last minute…

"My name will be Ame." She finished.

"Fate? Why fate?" Kageno asked.

"Ame means rain, baka!" She said while glaring at him.

"Oh. Why rain then?"

"It just came. Sheesh. Who's the one that has to live with the name? Besides in the adoption papers, it said that if I don't come up with a name in 2 years, you guys name me. Tomorrow will be exactly 2 years since I signed that thing. Of course, I just drew a self portrait in that spot cuz I didn't remember my name."

"Oh in that case, I'll register your name right after dinner." Joyce said. –sigh- "How the years just go by…" she muttered to herself. The family continued with their activities but Kageno was still pondering over the 'Ume' and 'Ame' thing and why the hell Ame would want Rain to be her name. Of course, Joyce would register the Japanese name and the English name so both would be legal. Ame soon finished her dinner, stood up and left the room. She went upstairs, showered, changed and went to bed.

* * *

**So. I finally gave She a name. All you ppl who read this probably complains a lot cuz my chappies are short. Ha to you. If you have a problem go suck on a pickle and if you can't, go suck on a cucumber. Don't think of that sentence in a wrong way like the guys in my school might think. Anyway, just out of curiosity, does anyone know/watched/read a series called Wolf's Rain? There's manga and anime although I can't get hold of the manga… Review! **


	5. the start of hell

**Hi! Since my friend cough Madison cough thought that Ame got her name and b-day last minute, I'd like to clarify that she did not get all of that the last day. I chose March 13th at midnight cuz March actually has something to do with the plot and 13th and midnight is cuz I like the number 13 and midnight (don't know why…). And she didn't lie in a basket on someone's doorstep. The b-day is technically on the 14th of March (but I like the 13th so too bad).**

-It's the beginning of school and that means the beginning of trouble…-

"Ame!" yelled Joyce. "Why don't you let Kenzo, the boy next door, walk you to school today?"

"'Cuz I know my directions and I don't even know the friggin' kid!" Ame retorted. "And what kind of stupid name is Kenzo!"

"That's why he insists that people call him Kez." Sighed Joyce. "If you really don't want him to then you can go to school now…Although I would appreciate it if you let him walk you to school…but I can't risk getting him into the hospital so, what can I do? And PLEASE try not to get into any fights, especially with teachers."

"Whatever."

-At school 5 minutes later-

"Who's the new kid" everyone kept on asking each other. And who could blame them? Ame was dressed in baggy jeans, black and white skater shoes, a long, sleeveless shirt with the words 'would you rather I make you disappear or shut up and get lost on your own. There ain't no third choice.' printed in a red and white punk font on it and various punk accessories like a black choker with spikes and a belt with a skull buckle. As you can imagine, Ame was earning many stares and bad impressions. Unlike most girls on the school grounds, Ame wasn't wearing any make up which got her banned from the popular and girly girls, normal girls and even the Goths. And her velvet carpet of hair was flying around her like Medusa so she looked like she was dressed early for Halloween.

So after various classes with teachers and arguments with those teachers, it's finally lunch. And hurray for coincidences, Ame's locker was right beside Kagome's….

"Hey! I saw you giving the math teacher a hard time. She's the worst. I would've done that long ago if I had the guts. Your name's Ame right? Mine's…" Kagome babbled.

"Kagome right? Apparently according to this group gossipers you were sick for most of last year and summer. I don't know who you are and I don't want to know, 'kay? Oh, here come the gossipers…" Ame said indifferently.

"Heh…Those are my friends…" Kagome said. Ame just shrugged, turned around and ran into Kenzo 'Kez' Wesase, a.k.a. the friggin kid next door.

"Hey Ame! I heard you blasted the math teacher! Good job! Wanna go to the movies later?" Kez said.

"Let me put it this way. I don't care what happens to you as long as you're not including me. If you were murdered with your head in the toilet, I would be throwing grenades at your funeral and laughing." Ame scowled and brushed past him. Kez just looked stunned as he was popular and not used to being rejected then walked away like nothing happened.

"She didn't just…" Eri started.

"Yeah she did!" Yuka exclaimed.

"She just…" Ayumi said, still stunned

"REJECTED HIM!" all three of them said while sobbing and looking really freaked out. Many by-passers are just walking by staring at the trio plus a sweat-dropping Kagome while thinking 'WTF!' (**that just sounded like a movie trailer to me…'**)

-back with the green thing and Rin- (I apologize to any Jaken fans for insulting Jaken. I'm just not a fan of his.)

"I'm bringing home my baby bumblebee, won't my lo-ord be so proud of me (not that you can tell…)" Rin sang in her always happy voice.

"Rin! Be quiet!" Jaken said.

"I'm bringing home my baby bumblebee!" Rin yelled back at Jaken. Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru walking towards them.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said in an even happier voice than usual. (is that possible?) Sesshomaru just walked by and went the other way he came from with Rin tagging at his heels and Jaken and Ah-Un behind her. Once again, the group was searching for Naraku and Sesshomaru is searching for 'power'. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru hasn't worried about who the hell was 'the girl'.

**I know that sucked and I'm sorry but I suck at long chapters and I need to post something up. I need to change the genre and prologue of the chapter so…yeah. The sister of a friend of mine made up a variation to the lyrics 'I'm bringing home my baby bumblebee'. Now it's like 'I'm bringing home my baby dinosaur, won't my mommy hide behind the door…' R&R! **


	6. The incident that brewed up trouble

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating…I was busy and I thought no one was reading anymore….I still do but…keh…ignore the habit of doing that Inuyasha thing…' ANYWAY, hopefully I'll do okay on this chapter…that stupid free class in dance bored me out so now, I feel dead…..yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Inuyasha and other copyright subjects….WHAT were you thinking….(all this said in a girly girl voice)**

* * *

"FINALLY! School is over and I'm outta here!!!" Ame screamed/yelled once she was out the door. She hasn't hurt anyone…yet.

"Hey! Ame!" Kagome yelled out, catching up to Ame. "Um…you see, I haven't been at school for a while and I'm kinda behind and you seem to do so well…so…could you help me?"

"What happened to your drama queens?" Ame said while raising her eyebrow. (I don't know how the hell you do that….I want to…)

"Um…they were busy…they needed to baby-sit, uncle/aunts are coming over, etc, etc, etc." Kagome said, listing them while counting on her fingers. Ame shrugged and kept walking. "I'll take that as a yes!" Kagome said really happily. Ame looked over her shoulder as someone called her name.

"Ame!" yelled Kenzo. Ame just twitched and kept on walking like she didn't hear anything. Kenzo stopped in front of her. "Wanna go pick up somein' to eat?" He said, TRYING to sound cool.

"Maybe another day…" Ame trailed off.

"Sure! When?" Kenzo enthusiastically said.

"uh…NEVER!" Ame scowled. God, he is so conceited…

"Um... Ame?" Kagome asked. "About helping me catch up?"

"Yeah…how 'bout tomorrow?" Ame said indifferently.

"Sure!" Kagome said, both girls still ignoring Kenzo.

"Kagome!" Hojo, the one with a blind, blind brain called. "Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

"Um…I'm busy. I need to catch up." Kagome apologetically said.

"I can help you." Hojo insisted.

"Ame is helping me." Kagome hinted.

"_God this idiot is VERY thick-headed…or just very blind and can't take a hint."_ Ame thought while internally shaking her head. He's hopeless…

-with Sesshy and pals…-

"If your happy and you know it clap your hands!" Rin sang. She still hasn't left Jaken alone. The group continued walking for another couple hours or so, Rin occasionally resting her voice to stare at a butterfly.

-The next day after school-

Ame walked to Kagome's house. She walked to the door and knocked…thank god to Kagome and her family that she didn't break the door.

"Who're you?" Kagome's Grandpa questioned with his weird, sceptical kind of look.

"I'm here to help Kagome catch up on her work." Ame said, very tempted to treat Grandpa like a very old person with extremely bad hearing.

"She went out to buy food. She probably forgot. I'd invite you in, but it smells really bad in here so why don't you wait under the big tree or just walk around the shrine." Grandpa said kindly.

"Sure." Ame wandered off to think of something to pass the time.

-10 minutes later-

Ame stood in front of the well door. Something seemed to call her there.

"_This is stupid. Why am I here?"_ Ame thought while glaring at the door…because she was bored.

"Ame!" Kagome screamed with bags of candy and ramen in her hands. "Don't go in there! There are….uh…rats! Yeah! Rats! And it's very dirty!" At that moment, the doors swung open and Inuyasha stormed out. He wasn't happy. Kagome forgot to go back to the feudal era.

-1 minute of staring, confusion and standing there frozen later-

"What the fucking hell?!" Ame yelled to no one in particular.

"You're dreaming! Nothing's happening! It's all an illusion!" Kagome screamed frantically.

"Oh really?" Ame shot at Kagome. "If I'm dreaming, this shouldn't hurt." Ame whacked Kagome hard on the head which caused Inuyasha to snap out of his trance and start yelling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you dare whack Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Ame.

"Who're you to talk, you unidentified weird thing that has dog ears, wears very odd red clothing and just appears out of the well house like it's very normal to come out of somewhere without anyone in it in the first place!" Ame snapped and focused her attention onto Inuyasha.

"Um…I might need to explain this to you inside, Ame…" Kagome said nervously. She could see it wasn't going to be easy. Ame glared but eventually gave Kagome a curt nod and started walking towards the main house with Kagome behind her and a grumbling Inuyasha trailing behind.

**

* * *

So, how was it? This chapter was relatively fun to write. Heh. Sorry for not updating. I feel like and idiot. Please don't hate me. I'll TRY to update more. I'll probably fail miserably but I'll try. So don't give up on me! R&R!**


	7. Who or What the hell is the weird thing!

**Hi!! Well…..me being an optipessimist (half optimist, half pessimist), 2006 has left……SO, I think this update was sooner than the past ones…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….how I wish I did…although I wouldn't trail it on and on for the manga (I haven't actually read it and I don't plan to) and I wouldn't let the anime end so suckishly….yes, that is a word.

* * *

**

-In a very uncomfortable house filled with a hanyou, miko and odd girl which you might call Kagome's house-

Everyone (Ame, Inuyasha and Kagome) was just sitting at the table in Kagome's kitchen. Kagome was nervously staring into her cup of tea, Inuyasha was having a glaring contest with Ame and somehow, Ame also glared at Kagome. If you didn't know why they were there and Inuyasha didn't have doggy ears, you would've thought they were just bored. However, the atmosphere was tense and awkward and it seemed intent on staying that way. Of course the glaring didn't help.

-1 minute later-

Inuyasha finally looked away after Ame started to give that warning look Kagome gives him when she's about to say 'sit'.

"SO ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE, STARE AT YOUR TEA LIKE IT WAS THE MOST INTERESTING THING IN THE WORLD AND FORGET WHY I'M GLARING AT YOU AND THE WEIRD THING?!" Ame yelled. Apparently, her anger hadn't cooled down.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT HER? AND I AIN'T A WEIRD THING!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Ame while abruptly standing up causing the chair to fall and Kagome to glare at him.

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T CALL YOU THAT IF SHE FUCKING ANSWERED ME!! AND ARE YOU REALLY THAT IDIOTIC TO NOT KNOW WHY I WAS YELLING AT HER AND WILL CONTINUE TO UNTIL I GET A FREAKIN' ANSWER FROM HER?!" Ame shouted back.

"WELL…"

"Would you both give it a rest?" Kagome cut in.

"NO!" Ame and Inuyasha both said automatically. Inuyasha almost immediately ducked. Hey, the shorter distance you are from the ground, the less painful a 'sit' will be, right?

"Well I'm starting that explanation you wanted so it's either you shut up and listen or continue yelling at me and Inuyasha…or the weird thing…whatever." Ame glared at Inuyasha one last time (who by the way is slowly straightening up although he still isn't sure should he go back closer to Kagome) before she sat down and focused her attention on Kagome. "-sigh- Well you see, the weird thing, who is called Inuyasha, is from the feudal era in Japan which was about 500 years ago." Kagome started and waited for Ame's response. Ame just raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt.

"_Why the hell does it sound so familiar…?" _Ame thought.

"And I kinda have a job there and I need to stay there most of the time, which is why my Grandpa says I have all these weird diseases. And once in a while, I come back here and go back to school for a few days than go back. And Inuyasha always wants me to go back sooner cuz we have this nemesis called Naraku."

-30 mins of explaining later-

"Well then…I have a little question." Ame said.

"Yeah?" Kagome was slightly nervous about Ame's cool reaction to her life story. Definitely not what she expected.

"Why does it seem so familiar to me?" Ame asked her currently grey tinted blue eyes confused.

"_Hmm…maybe this will explain why I feel uneasy around her and the unexplainable difference of her scent." _Inuyasha thought. It always felt like she was a totally different species to him…which was why Inuyasha tried to cover up his anxiety with his punk/macho act.

"Uh…ask Inuyasha. I'm still no expert on the feudal era." Kagome said slightly flabbergasted. (**isn't that a weird word? It means surprised/bewildered. **) Ame turned to Inuyasha with an expectant look on her face.

"_Let's see if this annoying…half-demon knows…if he stutters or puts up a know-it-all act but ends up not knowing, I'm gonna laugh my ass off at him…why does it seem like we're rivalling siblings?" _Ame thought while half glaring at Inuyasha.

"What?! Why th'hell you asking me for?! I don't pay attention to anything that doesn't relate to Naraku and the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha kinda half spat half exclaimed. Ame gripped the wooden chair until her knuckles turned white at the sound of Naraku's name. Kagome and Inuyasha both noticed the sudden tension in her body.

"Uh…"Kagome started. "You ok?" Ame just nodded and said.

"That name just brings tension and…hatred? I don't know…" Ame said relaxing a little.

"Well…Naraku is a…bastard." Kagome stated.

"But she shouldn't have a reaction to his name unless she saw or knew someone who saw or in anyway had contact with him." Inuyasha suspiciously said. Maybe she knew something about Naraku…

-couple minutes of slightly awkward silence later-

"Can I go with you two through the well? I think it might help my memory…" Ame asked. Kagome and Inuyasha looked slightly baffled, but Kagome quickly recovered while Inuyasha's just kinda like a statue.

"But I think only Inuyasha and I can get through the well…" Kagome started. (**That doesn't make sense!! If Kagome couldn't get through the well without the shards, which by the way to anyone who doesn't know, she can't, then why could she later in the series when she didn't have any shards?) **

"I have a feeling that won't be a problem…" Ame said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who hadn't quite recovered. Ame stood up, walked over and gave him a good kick in the shin and he was back. Luckily, he heard everything. Kagome asked him with her eyes and Inuyasha looked at Ame, then back at Kagome and sighed.

"Fine. But if she turns out to be an absolute pain, she's gone. And if she can't get through, we're not coming back." Inuyasha huffed. He didn't like tagging someone else along. But she might know something about Naraku so…

* * *

**So, how was it? Ame's finally getting some sort of memory back… I really don't know where all this is taking me…I have some main bits and pieces but…heh…I don't do rough copies…SO, bear with me and my lack of planning…" Please review!! You could type crap continuously for all I care…It's just nice to know ppl are actually reading this…**


	8. Here we go

**Hey!! I started this the afternoon I posted the last chapter!! Improvement!! But then when will I actually finish? Sigh…oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Oh God… Why must I keep on repeating myself…same disclaimer as usual applies… I don't own Inuyasha…there

* * *

**

-In the well house-

The group decided that Inuyasha and Kagome should go through the well first. That way, if Ame did get through the well, they would be able to lead her and if she didn't…then she didn't. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped through and left Ame alone in the dim house. Ame stared into the well, took a deep breath and jumped into the darkness of the well. A bright blue light lit the well up and faded…

-On the other side-

Inuyasha and Kagome waited on the other side. To their surprise, Ame showed up in the well when they peered into the well. Ame climbed out.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn, shit, fuck, damnit… " Ame let out a string of cusses. Kagome just stared while Inuyasha started yelling.

"What the hell?!"

"I need to go back very quickly…I need to do and get something…" Ame said. Inuyasha glared but eventually agreed after a couple sits and a stopwatch in Kagome's hands. Ame told Kagome to time her and if she didn't come back in 20 minutes, they could leave without her. With that, Ame turned and hopped back into the well.

-In the modern era-

Ame sprinted to her house. She quickly told Joyce that she was going to go to go somewhere else because she really hated the city…Joyce actually believed that…Ame sprinted to her room, took her kimono, swords and her arrows that she had just made out of boredom… somehow, she managed to find a sharp thing for the tip…(**Let's just say she trashed the belt and head thing ****cuz it seemed useless and crappy…which it was…) **She wrapped the stuff into a white cloth and sprinted back to the well house…5 minutes…thank god. She jumped in and found herself back in the Feudal Era.

-Feudal Era-

Ame found herself coming out of the well only to be attacked by a…squirrel thing?

"What the hell is this thing?! I don't need another unidentified weird thing!!" Ame yelled. Sango and Miroku looked at Ame, the Inuyasha, then Shippo and then back to Ame. Kagome quickly introduced everyone to Ame. They all explained to Ame about the Naraku, Shikon jewel and their journey. Ame showed some reactions to things she didn't really remember knowing about.

'_Guess it was the right choice to come here…" _Ame thought. She did remember something about demons…

-With Sesshy-

Sesshomaru was trying to not think about the flashbacks, nightmares and thoughts he kept having. But those things just kept on haunting him whenever he was trying to relax. Luckily lack of sleep didn't really bother him. He just went on with searching for Naraku. No result, but he really had no choice but to continue…nothing else to do that wouldn't make him pissed off mentally or confused.

* * *

**Sorry about the sort chapter…I can't think…not really a writer's block… more like a typing block…Review!!**


	9. Miroku strikes again

**I need reviews!!! I need to know if anyone's reading this!!!! Please!!! Currently I don't want to type!!! I need encouragement!!!! I'm desperate!!!!!!! I'm debating with myself whether or not to delete this thing!!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Period. Case Closed.**

* * *

So… Inuyasha and company are just wandering. Inuyasha preferred to say that they were hot on Naraku's trail but they all knew that they were closer to finding a bubbly toxic hot spring than finding Naraku. Dusk was settling in and the mosquitoes were starting to come out. Kagome was sore all over and very tired.

"Inuyasha! There's a village up ahead! Let's rest there tonight!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha who had turned to Kagome with that 'whatever it is I've already decided no.'

"We just rested at a village 10 days ago!" Inuyasha protested. Everyone just looked at him like he was completely crazy.

"Well we're resting at that village whether you like it or not. If you really hate it so much, go somewhere else." Kagome huffed. God, he is such a pain at times…

"How're you going to get them to let you stay? It's such a small village." Inuyasha said in his best reasoning voice which is as good as his charming voice is. Sango was the one to speak this time.

"You're forgetting that we have the world's best scammer with us." Sango glanced over at Miroku who had that 'you can't be talking about me... I'm just an innocent honest-to-goodness monk" look. And so it was decided that they would go try to stay at the village that night. It was a good decision because it was March and it would be cool during the night.

-when they got to the village-

It turns out that they were lucky because that night was the night the villagers were kind to everyone and tried to be perfect. The group were settled in a hut with the elder of the village.

"Why is it that everyone here seems to be especially kind to each other but yet they also seem so edgy?" Shippo asked with curiosity. In every village there were always people who didn't like another. The elder hesitated.

"You see, today is an anniversary of the village. Many years ago, when I was still young,"

"Well that's gotta be a long time ago…" Inuyasha snickered. He was being sour about resting at the village. Kagome just threw a glare at him and urged the elder to continue.

"Right…uh…Where was I? Yes. There was an incident in the village." The elder continued. He still seemed hesitant whether or not to tell a group of strangers about their village secret. Yet he seemed propelled to tell this group of youngsters who seemed so intrigued. Well except for that half-demon who seemed to only be half-listening.

"That morning, a couple died. They just suddenly fell ill and died. That night, their child disappeared. Their child had looked nothing like the couple or like any of their relatives. The child also had changing hair and eye colours. She was different from anything anyone had ever seen. Anyway, the hut where she had lived in looked like no one had ever been in there. There was only an eerie presence and a gemstone. It looked very exotic and expensive. It was to be buried with the couple. But nobody could touch the thing without being paralyzed for a couple hours. The bodies also looked like the illness it had borne was not of this world. For safety, the bodies were cremated. Everyone was afraid that the village would be plagued by evil spirits and disease so every year,"

"You would be especially nice and hoped that the heavens or something would protect you." Inuyasha broke in. The elder nodded. Miroku saw this as a chance to earn money.

"Would you allow me the honour of purifying this village?" Inuyasha shot a death glare at Miroku. However, Ame spoke for the first time that evening.

"Could I see the hut?" Everyone turned and stared at her. Miroku spoke up.

"Yes, and purify it?" The elder paused…well, more like sat there and thought for a really long time.

"That would be a blessing for this village." He finally said. "And we would of course pay you and you can rest here for the night." Miroku broke into his mental happy dance reserved for victorious scamming. Sango got up and started heading for the door.

"And by any chance do you have any young ladies in this village that would be willing to serve us?" Miroku whispered (which by the way, he sucks at). If you were looking, you could see Sango's whole body tense up very quickly. Miroku went very silent as he realized that Sango had not left. **(ha ha, idiot) **

**WHAM!!!**

"I'm so sorry Miroku! My hand just 'slipped'." Sango said, pulling out her Hiraikotsu from Miroku's head. Miroku was on the ground with spirals for eyes.

"If you want, I could show you the hut now…" The elder said while staring at the group, Miroku and Sango standing at the door. He really doubted their abilities…

* * *

**So…how was it? Bad? Good? Someone answer me!! Oh! I know! Let's play I Spy! I Spy with my little eye that little button in the bottom left corner that says "Go". It's purple and beside a scrolly thingy that says Submit Review. And it's begging to be clicked!!**


	10. viewing the hut

**Yeah, yeah, here I am. I didn't forget, I just lost enthusiasm. I don't know where this story is leading to...so yeah.**

* * *

The elder led the group down a long, winding dirt road (**no duh, can't exactly be an asphalt road.**). It was out of the way and almost out of the village so it took a while to get there.

"Damnit! How long is this going to take?!" Inuyasha complained. The dust was really annoying him. Just then, the hut came into view. The elder stopped. Everyone stared at him. Eventually, most of them realized that that was as far as he was taking them. As I said, most. Inuyasha, dense as usual, kept on wondering why he stood there. Ame was the first to step towards the house. One by one, the rest followed.

The hut was nearly empty. Just a few chairs and a table. A layer of dust covered everything. The windows were covered with grime and the air smelled like it hasn't moved for years. But none of this registered to the group. All seven pairs of eyes rested on the gem.

It, too, was covered with dust. But nevertheless, it glittered like a million dancing fairies (**ignore the creepy ****simile****. My teacher is rubbing off on me.) **The group stood there, not in awe at how beautiful it was, but tense that the hut was really creepy. Like old guy staring at you unblinkingly in the middle of the night creepy.

"Uh...do you think the elder will mind if I spend some time thinking about how to purify this thing?" Miroku asked. He wasn't expecting something that actually seemed like it needed purifying. Nobody answered, but Inuyasha didn't like the gem. One reason is that it was creepy. But the main reason is that it creeped him out and he HATED admitting that he was creeped out.

"We'll deal with it after dinner, I'm hungry." Inuyasha said, shrugging the tingling feeling off. No one objected and everyone went outside to tell the elder that they'd purify it after dinner. Everyone except Ame. She remained there, drawn to the gem.

"Ame!" Kagome's voice brought her back. She turned and looked at the gem once more before running back to the group.

-couple hours later-

Everyone was sitting there, lounging. Sango was cleaning her Hiraikotsu, Kirara was playing with Shippo, Inuyasha was sulking (about whatever he wants), Kagome was exasperated with Inuyasha, Miroku was thinking about a way to purify the hut while he was trying to grope some villager's butt without Sango noticing (**Good luck, Miroku)** and Ame sat there, waiting to get back to the hut. Finally, everyone in the village was asleep and the group got up and headed for the hut.

* * *

**I know, it's extremely short. But i should get something up and i find that every time i update i get about 1 review. Meaning if i cut my chapters short, i get more reviews at the end...right? (Yes, i'm desperate)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
